Watch out Robin!
by Pipster56
Summary: One night robin is captured by thugs what will they do to him... and when batman saves him what will he do? (and yes I will add more chapters in a little time experimenting with different ideas right now) AND ALSO if you want to know what I have been working on or what I am going to write about next please just check my profile because I list everything there.


Inside an abandoned warehouse in Gotham was robin roped up with his hands attach to chain connected to a poll with thugs guarding him. "Just because you got me doesn't mean you'll get batman" "Oh shut up you little brat" one of the thugs said "All we have to do is had you over to the boss and were paid" "But it seems to be taking longer than usual so why don't we indulge are self's a little" One thug said with a smirk as the other ones turned around and started to get closer to the sidekick "wha… wha… what are you doing" robin said in a shaky voice as he tried back away from the five thugs who had created a circle around the boy "don't worry this is going to feel good… well maybe just for us"

Two of the thugs pinned him to the floor to make sure he move around as their friends started the party. One of the thugs started to run his hands up and down the boy's thighs "look at this he's got baby soft thighs" "STOP IT DON'T TOUCH ME" robin cried "has batman ever stuck anything in here?" the thug said as he took his hand ran it over the boy penis then trailing it to his hole "Ugh don't… don't touch me there" robin thought as he tried to break away but to no avail the thug then slide the boy's shorts down to his legs "hey look at this fellas it's so tight and baby pink he's a virgin" then they all started to laugh and unbuckle their pants and took off their boxers. Robin watch as their dirty, erected penis came out one of the thugs put some spit on his fingers and stuck them into the boy's anus making him yelp "OW STOP IT" robin cried "Can't do that we have to slick you up a little so when I stick my cock into here you don't break in half" he said with a evil laugh the two others who weren't holding the boys legs down ripped the boy's shirt off then one of them pour alcohol all over his body "Ugh this smell so gross and it's all sticky" robin thought "Oh no" one of the thugs said "we need to make sure this doesn't go to waste" and with that the two thugs started to attack the boy's nipples.

They licked, sucked and bit them over and over making the boy cry out "NO…OW…STOP THAT HURTS!" all the stimulation on the boy's body was starting to take its toll "hey fella look the dirty robin is a bitch in the heat" the little boy's penis was semi-erected "you must be enjoying it hey whore" the thug said slapping the boy's ass "NO I AM...UCK!" one of the thugs shoved this cock into the boy's mouth then grabbed a lock of the robin's hair and said "suck on it, bite it and your dead" he then started to thrusted his cock in and out of robin's mouth forcing it down the kid's throat making him gag but he obeyed licking and sucking on the dirty cock "AH YAY THAT'S THE STUFF" the thug groan "okay now you get to take it from both ends" the other thug said as he placed his cock against the boy's entrance "Oh no" robin though "please don't it gross and dirty please someone save me… please batman…" then suddenly…

BAM!

Batman crashed right through the ceiling the thugs tried to defend them self's, but it was kind hard to do with their pants down he make quick work of them all unconscious in under a minute it wasn't until the fight was over that batman noticed his protégé on the floor almost naked looking like was about to cry "Robin!" batman said as he rushed over to his partner quickly taking the rope and chains off. Robin flung himself at batman hugging him and started to cry "…robin…" he whispered then carefully lifted the boy up, covered him with cape of the batman's costume and then walked him out to the batmoblie. He then climbed into the driver's seat with robin on his lap still clinging to him. He decided to go over the speed limit, he had to get Dick home.

A few minutes later

Batman pulled up into the batcave and turn the car off "Dick…" but the boy kept whimpering and crying into his chest "Those sick bastards I'll have them dead for this" Bruce thought then he noticed Dick slowly raising his head to look at him. Bruce slowly lifted the boy's mask off; the boy was a complete mess. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with his tears "do you want me to carry you up?" Bruce asked as he took off his mask. Dick gave a small nod before he buried his head back into Bruce's chest. Bruce opened the car door and lift Dick out and took him upstairs to his bedroom into the master bathroom "Dick, we need to clean you up" Dick gave a small nod as Bruce put him into the bathtub. He unclips the cape, but when he tries to take the shirt Dick recoiled "I know your uncomfortable, scared and in pain but we must take all of your clothes of so you can be cleaned" robin look hesitant for a moment but let Bruce take his shirt off and then his shorts.

It wasn't until all of his clothes where off the Bruce understood why the boy had been so scared. His body's usual fair skin now had small cuts and bruises all over him, the alcohol still stuck to the boy's body covering his regular sweet scent, his nipples had small mark on them they look like they were in pain and worst of all you could see all the stretching they had done to his little robin's anus. "I'll be back in a few seconds with some pajamas" Bruce said as he turned on the taps he walk out and over to Dick's bedroom to pick up a pair of pajamas for the boy. Bruce slammed his fist against the wall, they had touched him, his robin no one was allowed to touch the boy at all unless it was him. The boy was only a few months into being ten who knew what damage they had done to the boy's mental and emotional stat, he was innocent child. He had adopted the boy to protect him, to give him a family even if that family was small, but all he had done was put him danger. He quickly dismissed the thought from his mind and pick up the pajamas and hurried back to his room where Dick was. He opened the bathroom door to find the tub was almost full and Dick was just sitting in the water. Bruce came over and turns off the taps he took the shampoo and started to clear the boy's hair. After he rinses the shampoo out Bruce puts his hand into the water to unplug the cork to let the water to drain he helps his little robin out of the tub a takes a towel to his body.

After the boy was all dry he help him get into his pajamas lifts him and starts to carry him out to the boy's bedroom when he starts to fuss as he let out small whimpers and shakes his head "Dick... Dick is something wrong?" a few seconds pass by until Bruce figure out what Dick wanted him to do "Dick do you want to sleep with me tonight?" he answered with a simple nod so Bruce turned toward his bed he gently laid little robin on to the bed and pulled the covers over he then lightly kissed the boy on the forehead "I'll be back in a sec okay" Bruce said as head grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He then quickly took off his costume and put the pajamas on he looked down on to the floor where he saw his protégé's outfit it was ripped all over the place and had a bit of blood on it. He then brought the clothes to his face and sniffed them "Oh my little robin" Bruce thought "I'm so sorry this happened to you if it had been me touching you…" Bruce suddenly shook his head "How on earth could I think about this when my little robin has just been through such a traumatic experience I am a terrible person" he then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Bruce walk back into his bedroom to find the boy was still awake waiting for him. He then climbed into the other side of the bed Dick then scooted over so his head was on Bruce's shoulder "Good night Dick" Bruce whispered as the two of them started to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later

Bruce woke up to find his little robin fast asleep at his side, but it was hard to restrain himself the boy was so cute, so vulnerable soon he just snapped he started to stroke the boy's back with his hand. Robin let out a small sigh as a little smile graced his lips he looked like a little angel he then started to let his hand wonder a little brushing over the boy's bottom. Soon enough the brushing turned to groping as Bruce's penis started to wake. Suddenly Dick's eye lids started to open "Bruce…?" Well it was now or never he looked Dick in eye with their face so close together he then decided to brake the gap as his lips brushed against his little robin's he waited a few seconds and then pulled away slightly if he was okay with Bruce doing this then he would close the gap. Dick let a small blush grace his face and he slowly placed his lips back against Bruce's. He pressed robin's body against his Bruce ran his tongue across robin's lip asking for entre and was granted. He then reluctantly pulled back and started to undo the buttons on his shirt and careful slipped it off Dick look a little hesitate "It's okay my little robin you don't need to feel embarrassed if you feel good" "No it's just… just… I've been dirty" "No, no, no don't think that…" Bruce said "no one could ever dirty you or ruin you, you are perfect my little angel"

He started to trail butterfly kisses down Dick's neck, suck on a spot on his collarbone making the boy moan. He slid his left leg between Dick's legs applying pressure to his private "Ahhh…" robin moaned. When Bruce got down to robin's nipple he attacked the right one as he twisted the other one making the moan louder and louder and then switched sides and did the same thing to the other side. He then kissed down the chest to the boy's stomach until he got to the waistline when his bottoms where. He glanced up to Dick who gave a nod and he took the pants off to find his little angel's most beautiful spot. This penis had never had its skin be pulled down, suddenly without warning it was engulfed into Bruce's mouth "AAAAHHHH BRUCE!" Dick moaned out he then started to move the skin down with his tongue. He then brought his head downwards to the spot… Dick's anus. It had tightened up since early so he stuck two fingers into his mouth, then he brought them out, prodded his hole with one until it slipped as Dick made and uncomfortable sound "Don't worry it will feel better quickly" Bruce reassured Dick and soon he was moaning as he slipped the second finger in and start to make a scissoring action to stretch robin's hole and soon enough the boy was ready. "Ah, please… please Bruce put it…" Dick moaned. So Bruce took his pajamas off to reveal his 13 inch cock and his massive balls fully erected, ready to go. "Dick it might hurt" Considering the fact that Bruce not only had a very long cock but a very thick one as well "Please, please I want it!" robin pleaded, he looked like a cat in heat.

That plead made Bruce break, he couldn't stand it anymore he brought the boy's legs over his shoulders so his cock was lined up with Dick entrance. He then slowly pushed in the boy's eye went wide and his hands gripped the bed sheets it was so thick he had only put the tip in and it already hurt so much "Dick do you want me to pull…" "NO" Dick screamed "please… keep pushing" and with that Bruce about half slipped, half shoved almost all of his penis in making the boy cry out in pain. And a few seconds later the whole thing was in with robin crying "Shhh, Shhh it okay it's all in" Bruce said as he licked the boy's tears away "there's so much" Dick said he had never been so full before he was stretched to overcapacity and it hurt so much but it also felt so good. Bruce waited about a minute until Dick whispered "Move, please move" And with that Bruce pulled all the way out until only the tip was in and shoved it back in "AAAAAHHHHH" the little angel moaned Bruce didn't wait a second he started thrust in and out hard stretching the boy more and more "AAAHHH, AAAHHH BRUCE" "yes robin" "MY TUMMY… AAAHHH… IT FEELS SO FULL… I CAN FEEL YOUR DICK… AAAHHH INSIDE!" Bruce then grabbed Dick's penis and hand jobbed him hard to bring him closer. The room was filled with music little robin's moans and panting and Bruce's grunts and groans "AAAAHHHH BRUCE…. I'M SO… AAAAHHHH" "ME TOO" and with a few more thrust Dick came hard "BRUCE!" his sperm went flying up and then fell on him and as Dick's anus contracted and Bruce exploded "Dick!" his cum came out stuffing Dick's bottom so much, but Bruce's cum kept spewing out of his dick. He thrusted a few more times to shove as much as he could in it took three whole minutes for Bruce's balls to empty "Bruce my tummy feels so full" robin sighed out in pleasure. As soon a Bruce pulled out his cum started to flow out of the boy like a river it would take a long time to get it out. Bruce collapsed beside Dick bringing him into his arms "that was amazing Dick" Bruce sighed Dick looked like he was about to drift off to sleep, but Bruce couldn't allow that

"Here Dick now it's my turn" "huh…" Bruce lifted the boy on to his lap with his cock already charged up for another go as he slid robin on to his penis again "No Bruce it too much" the angel moaned "you better please me or…" and with that he took a piece of ribbon off the bed side table and made a tight bow around the little boy's cock "you cannot cum" he said as he started to flick the little penis making it stand up again "AAAAHHHH please no more…" moaned as he started to push himself up and down on Bruce's cock he was so full with all the cum and this massive cock he felt so strange, but it didn't stop him from bouncing on the cock. "AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHH!" Dick went with each bounce it was becoming too much for the boy "AAAHHH BRUCE PLEASE … AAAHHH LET ME CUM!" "Not yet turn around" Bruce said as Dick got off his penis and re-entered with his back facing Bruce "good" then suddenly he got on to his knees throwing Dick forward so he was in the dog position "WHAT… BRUCE" and with that he started fucking him making the boy scream out in pleasure flailing all over the bed. He was ramming against the prostate Dick felt himself going light headed the pleasure was becoming too much "Ugh… I'm almost… there" Bruce groaned as he was getting close. With robin begging at the top of his lungs to take the ribbon off his hole was getting tighter by the second "PLEASE… PLEASE I'M SO CLOSE…" so as soon as Bruce undid the ribbon Dick exploded and so did Bruce, but the boy's hole was already filled with so much cum it stuffed him three times over and as soon as Bruce pulled out Dick's anus started to spew cum out like a fountain. He and Dick embraced each other getting ready to do it all night.


End file.
